It's Not Over
by MariamTiarko
Summary: Four years have passed since the Final Sinner Battle. New York City is being rebuilt, and Rosette is still working with the Magdalene Order –along Joshua and Azmaria. She has waited for Chrno for years. Will he return or did he die in the fight with Aion?
1. Demon

**MT:** Thank you to Whispering Lotus, Shadow-chan93, ThexWhitexPhoenix, SharpShooterRizaHawkeye, RynnZekioZusha, spacedog, divinedragonchick, Evelinchan Dark and BethandMolson for reviewing the old version :D This version should pretty much look like the old one but with heavy improvements.

Also, this is after the manga (like all my other stories)

**Summary: **Four years have passed since the Final Sinner Battle. New York City is being rebuilt, and Rosette is still working with the Magdalene Order –along with her brother Joshua and her friend Azmaria. She has waited for Chrno for years. Will he return or did he die in the fight with Aion?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Chrno Crusade or its characters; they belong to Daisuke Moriyama-sama.

**Claimer:** Nothing so far.

**Warning:** OOC'ness

**Chapter 1:** Demon

Rosette let out a groan and in her sleep, she turned onto her other side to turn away from the sunlight, which shone in through the window. She did not want to wake up and get out of bed. Just like every other morning. It was too evil to get out of bed, even if it was the start of June.

Four years had passed since the Final Sinner Battle. Four years since the final battle between Aion the Sinner –the Leader of the Sinners- and Rosette's partner, Chrno the Sinner had ended. Chrno had not reappeared after the fight and was highest likely dead. But Rosette would not give up in believing he would come back to her. He had promised to do so…

Also, Satella Harvenheit had not reappeared. She disappeared at the ship Pandaemonium and whether if she was alive or not was unknown.

The first three years after the Final Sinner Battle had there appeared no demons, and the destroyed cities had been rebuilt in peace. However, the fourth year had the demons began to show themselves and their activity had risen rapidly.

Rosette had originally retired from the Magdalene Order but the moment the demons had shown themselves, Rosette had returned to the Magdalene Order along with her best friend Azmaria. Rosette's brother, Joshua, had been at the Magdalene Order all years as he had helped with the rebuilding of the cities, as he thought he would help repairing what he had been part of destroying.

Over the years, Rosette's hair had grown longer and she had gotten slight taller but her personality had remained unchanged. She still had temper and cared deeply for those close to her.

"Rosette!"

Rosette grumbled something as she was shaken out of her sleep. She grumbled more and pulled the duvet over her head. She did not want to get up yet.

Azmaria sighed, grabbed Rosette's duvet and started to pull at it. "Rosette, wake up!"

"I don't want to!" Rosette whined and grabbed her duvet as well so Azmaria didn't pull it off of her.

"But Sister Kate is on her way over here!" Azmaria protested and kept tugging in Rosette's duvet.

Rosette sat up straight and let go off her duvet, causing Azmaria to tumble backwards and land on her butt with the duvet in her hands. "Why is Sister Kate on her way over here?"

"I don't know…" Azmaria whimpered and rubbed her butt.

Rosette huffed and was about to move off the bed when the door slammed open.

Sister Kate stood in the doorway with Joshua behind her. An angermark popped out of her temple, along with an annoyed expression appeared on her face. "Sister Rosette! Why aren't you clothed yet? You're not even out of the bed!"

Rosette opened her mouth to retort something but nothing came out of her mouth. She didn't know what to respond and simply huffed.

Sister Kate looked annoyed and placed her hands on her hips. "Get clothed immediately! The three of you are going downtown. There are rumors about a demon running around but it is not known whether they are true or not. You are to check it out but act like you have the day off and don't search for the demon."

Rosette nodded, "We'll get right to work." She saluted and then turned around. A smug smirk came onto her lips. They could just walk around the whole day and do nothing. People always thought there were demons around even if it was their own fault something had happened.

"And you will not laze around or destroy something! Do you understand?" Sister Kate roared rather loud, making Rosette jump. Sister Kate then turned on her heel and left the room.

Rosette grumbled something under her breath then screamed at Joshua for looking into the female bedroom.

Joshua winced, closed the door and leant against the wall in the hallway while waiting for Azmaria and Rosette.

Rosette growled and mumbled, "It's not my fault something get destroyed each time… It's always me there gets the blame but I'm not doing anything."

Azmaria was already clothed so she simply waited for Rosette while listening to her mumbling. The younger female sweatdropped at Rosette's mumbling.

When Rosette was clothed, the three of them went to the area where they would get breakfast. Rosette needed every meal of the day to keep herself going after all.

Once breakfast was finished, Azmaria, Rosette and Joshua left the Magdalene Order and went downtown to see if they could find the demon.

* * *

"She isn't here. She went out on a mission along with Sister Azmaria and Brother Joshua." Claire answered politely to the two people standing in front of her; one male and one female. They had been asking for Rosette.

The woman adjusted her glasses and tugged her hat further down over her head while looking around at the Order grounds. She looked somewhat nervous. The man sighed and tugged his hat further down over his head as well. Of course she was out. She always was.

"Why do you want to meet Rosette? Are you supposed to go on a date?" Mary asked all of a sudden as she appeared out of nowhere from behind Claire. The blonde girl seemed rather happy with a big smile on her face.

"Of course no, silly!" Anna said as she appeared as well. "If you see, they are two people." She looked suspicious at the people, "You're from the police, aren't you? From when she destroyed that building." Anna began to nod to herself.

Claire folded her hands behind her back, "One building? But I heard it was a whole neighborhood."

"WHAAT? Really?" Mary and Anna exclaimed loudly, then all three girls looked at the two people in front of them. They searched for approving in the two people's eyes.

"Uh… No. Not exactly. Anyway, we will be on our way." The woman forced a smile and quickly dragged her male companion with her away from the three insane girls, further out of the Magdalene Order and then away.

"They were _so_ strange!" the female whined and wrapped the long jacket further around her body. She looked up at the tall male walking next to her.

The male sweatdropped, "Says you… Besides, I had warned you." He sighed and kept his gaze locked on everything in front of him. From time to time his eyes darted to the sides to see if he could see anyone he would recognize, of those they sought.

The female sighed; she was still slight nervous. The situation with the Magdalene Order didn't comfort her. "What about I go home again. I'm sure it would be much easier." She looked up at the male with a bright smile on her lips.

The male looked annoyed down at the female. "No. We have talked about this several times. You're not going back. You will just end up blowing some city up out of boredom. Stop complaining."

The female pouted, "I don't blow up that many things."

"Yes you do. And you stay as I need your help." The male retorted, still sounding slight annoyed. "Now, let's find Rosette, Azmaria and Joshua."

* * *

Azmaria sipped her tea. She sat with Joshua and Rosette by a café and watched the crowd of people. They were supposed to act like they were taking the day off, so they had decided to go to a café in the middle of the city where they could keep an eye on most things. She spotted two people walking faster through the crowd than others. They looked quite hectically and with the way they kept looking to the sides, she wondered if they were searching for someone or trying to get away from someone without running. "Should we help them?"

"Huh?" Rosette and Joshua blinked and looked at Azmaria, "What are you talking about?"

Azmaria pointed towards the two people, "Do you think those two are in need of help?" They couldn't see how the two people were looking because of their hats and coats were hiding much of them.

"No." Rosette spoke and sipped her tea, "We don't know who they are and they look suspicious the way they're clothed." She gave her explanation before Azmaria could ask why they shouldn't help.

Joshua sighed, "Guess you're right, Sis."

"I am always right." Rosette replied and stuffed her mouth with food.

Joshua and Azmaria sweatdropped and decided not to comment on that.

Joshua turned his gaze towards the people again. They had caught his interest and despite not being able to see much of them, he thought they looked somewhat familiar to him. He noticed they walked out of the crowd and away from other people; if there was a demon, they could be easy targets. He tapped his hand against the table and made Azmaria and Rosette look towards the people as well.

Rosette's eyes suddenly widened and she shot to her feet, _**"WATCH OUT!"**_

She gained everyone's attention, also the two persons she had been calling out to. Though, they didn't watch out as they were supposed to.

The man was send flying through the air and at some point collided with a wall and went through it.

A large clawed hand came out from an alley and grabbed the female. She was lifted from the ground and turned upside down. Afterwards, the demon came crawling out from the alley. It was huge and grotesque looking.

People immediately began to panic. They screamed and ran to all sides, trying to get as far away from the monster as possible. Most people also managed to do so.

Azmaria, Joshua and Rosette jumped out from the café and pulled their guns to aim them at the demon.

"LET GO OFF HER!" Rosette roared. She growled as the demons only seemed to laugh even though it simply sounded like deep growling, coughing sounds. The next move Rosette decided to do was to fire the Gospels within the gun.

And face the fact the Gospels did not work on the demon.

Some color drained from Rosette's face and she lowered the gun. How could the Gospel not work on the demon? Last demon there had been able to prevent her Gospels was Rizelle the Sinner.

And then Aion.

Both of them were dead though.

Joshua growled and fired some of his Gospels as well but still the result was the same. Nothing happened.

The demon roared in annoyance as it didn't suit it to be shot at. It started to shake the female in its clawed hand violently.

The female screeched and tried to get free without luck. Soon her hat fell off and revealed a pair of cat ears.

The huge demon let out a wheezing hiss. "Sinner."

* * *

**MT:** First chapter of the rewritten version of It's Not Over. You can still find the old version through my account :3

In this version I have cut off some years so they are younger. On top of that there's nothing about Rosette has gotten her life back, and I intend to make that part of the story, how Rosette regains the part of her life she has lost, back. Besides that, everything should be pretty much the same. Of course with changes here and there… and everywhere.


	2. Our Friends or Our Enemies?

**MT:** Thank you to **manga-animelove, Shadow-Chan93, Alice, ThexWhitexPhoenix** and **Moi Productions Ea Rayos** for the reviews :3

**Summary: **Four years have passed since the Final Sinner Battle. New York City is being rebuilt, and Rosette is still working with the Magdalene Order –along with her brother Joshua and her friend Azmaria. She has waited for Chrno for years. Will he return or did he die in the fight with Aion?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Chrno Crusade or its characters; they belong to Daisuke Moriyama-sama.

**Claimer:** Nothing so far.

**Warning:** OOC'ness

**Chapter 2:** Our Friends or Our Enemies?

Joshua slowly lowered his gun; his eyes were wide.

Shader hissed back at the demon and struggled to free herself from the demon's grasp. However, she hadn't exactly become a fighter over the last years, so freeing herself was not what she exactly was capable of doing.

The sound of cars arriving could be heard somewhere in the distance, yet it was closer than they could hear. Joshua was too shocked to realize what was happening around him. Rosette and Azmaria were just as shocked as Joshua.

"SHOOT THE DEMON!" Remington roared to the Militia he had arrived with. The Magdalene Order had gotten a call from someone about a demon heading towards the area they all were in now.

The Militia raised their guns and aimed at the demon before firing the Gospels and Sacreds held within their weapons.

However, no matter how much they shot at the demon, it did not receive a single scratch.

Once again the demon let out a laughter which more sounded like a mix of coughing and growling. The skin of the demon was special, as it did so the demon was immune towards the holy bullets.

However, when a Gospel was fired and hit the demon directly in the face, it roared and dropped Shader. Might be the skin of the demon was immune but the eyes were not.

Shader shrieked as she fell to the ground and landed with a rather loud thud. It didn't take her many seconds to get to her feet and hurry away from the Pursuer who wanted her dead.

Remington sighed relieved to begin with when he saw the woman was dropped and was fine enough to run by herself. However, when he noticed the cat ears and the tail on the woman's body, his eyes narrowed dangerously; it was one of the Sinners. An enemy.

"SHADER!" Joshua called to gain Shader's attention. He couldn't let her run off and lose her out of sight.

Shader heard Joshua's calling and spotted him. A somewhat relieved expression came onto her face as she saw the people she had been searching for and quickly ran to them. She just got a surprise when coming closer.

In the moment Shader was close enough, Remington ran and attacked Shader, swinging his sword in an attempt to wound Shader heavily.

Shader managed to jump backwards and avoid Remington's Holy sword. However, she also fell over her own legs which resulted in her falling backwards onto the ground.

"_Stop it!_" Rosette called and hurried forwards to stand in front of Shader before Remington attacked Shader again, "I have to know what happened to Chrno!"

"He's _dead_ Rosette! Move away! She's a _Sinner_ and a _demon_! She has to be executed right away!" Remington hissed. He did not want to hurt Rosette but if he had to he would do it.

Rosette's eyes were slightly wide; she had never expected Remington to be like that. He had always been the reasonable person who had helped her and listened to her. "I refuse!"

Remington's eyes narrowed and he darted forwards to push Rosette out of the way so he could attack Shader. However, something got in the way…

Remington flew to the side and landed on the rough stones of the road they were standing on. He groaned and moved to sit up. He caught a glimpse of something out of the corner of his eye but did not see what it was.

Rosette hadn't seen what had happened either. She had only seen Remington suddenly flying off to the side.

Joshua and Azmaria noticed a glimpse of something and saw how it disappeared into the air before it flew downwards again and hit the demon which the Militia was still shooting at.

Deep cuts appeared on the arm of the demon which resulted in the demon roaring angrily.

The attacked of the demon flew up in the air again so it could not be seen by the sun. Afterwards he dived in rapid speed towards the demon and without hesitation lunged at the demon's head and horn.

Joshua, Azmaria and most of the Militia watched as the demon's horn was torn off its head and flew through the air until it landed on the ground. This was closely followed by the demon also losing its head, the body falling limply to the ground as the demon was dead.

Remington had returned to his feet and watched the scene with slight narrowed eyes. It could only have been another demon which had eliminated the huge demon.

Said demon soon landed on the ground and folded his wings neatly against his back. He also grabbed the back of Shader's shirt to prevent her from leaving, since she tried to get away.

Rosette stood frozen to the spot, watching the demon in front of her.

Chrno looked exactly like she remembered he looked last time she saw him… Well, except for the fact he was now fully healed.

Rosette felt the tears sting in her eyes and simply forgot everything and everyone around her, except for the one demon she had waited for to return for four years. She ran forward and hugged Chrno tight, refusing to let go off him.

Chrno looked slight wide eyed down at Rosette. Soon, a warm expression spread across his features and he hugged back Rosette. She was even more beautiful than he had remembered yet her scent was exactly the one he did remember. However, he could feel her body had matured. "…" a weak hue of red had spread across his cheeks.

After only a few seconds, Rosette noticed this, "…" her eye twitched, "CHRNO YOU PERVERT!" and caught the demon's head in a deadly headlock before delivering one of her super atomic noogie attacks to his head.

Chrno yelped, whimpered and begged for Rosette to stop as this blonde human female had forced him to his knees and was torturing him so very greatly.

Azmaria and Joshua blinked at the sight of Chrno, but to see Rosette torturing the poor demon like she did, just like in the old days, was a great sight for sore eyes. They laughed and moved closer to the two of them.

Shader smiled at the sight and folded her hands together. Even though her friend was being tortured by Rosette, she could see and feel the happiness emerging for him. She could not remember when she last had seen him this truly happy. One thing was sure; it was long before the Sinner period started.

Slowly, Rosette let go off Chrno and instead hugged him again.

"Rosette, let go off the demon and step away from it!" Remington all of a sudden commanded harshly.

Rosette blinked and looked towards Remington, "…What?"

"Step away from the demon Sister Rosette. I will not repeat myself once more." Remington spoke as he held his Holy sword in a tight grasp.

Shader fidgeted. She definitely did not like that Father Remington.

Other Militia stood around them; however, a lot of them did recognize Chrno and held confused expressions towards Father Remington.

Rosette's eyes narrowed, "Father! It's Chrno! Can't you see?"

"What I see is a demon and all demons are to be exterminated. I said _step away from the demon!_" Remington hissed.

Rosette's eyes narrowed.

Chrno's eyes narrowed as well and he pressed his lips together in a thin line. However, he did not want to fight. He bend slightly down and whispered into Rosette's ear. He then stood straight again.

Rosette looked up at Chrno, "You-"

Chrno gave a weak smile, "Trust me." He then let go off Rosette and quickly grabbed Shader as he spread his wings wide and flew off into the sky, disappearing out of sight with the squeaking Shader.

Rosette looked after the place on the sky where Chrno had disappeared. Her hands then balled into fists and she turned angrily towards Father Remington.

* * *

"IT WAS CHRNO!" Rosette yelled angrily, "WHY DID YOU ATTACK HIM?"

Remington held a cold gaze and answered calmly, "He is a demon and our enemy, Sister Rosette."

Sister Kate watched Remington and Rosette carefully. They all were in her office at the moment to solve what had become important matters.

Rosette twitched, "Why you Father Remington? WHY YOU? You were always there to help us those years ago! What have changed?"

Remington still kept the calm voice and cool gaze, "If you did not notice, he was with Shader the Sinner and he has been gone for four years. This clearly tells us he has joined sides with the Sinners again and they will only cause massive problems."

"CHRNO WOULD NEVER DO THAT!" Rosette roared.

Remington opened his mouth to speak back at Rosette but was interrupted.

Joshua had stepped forwards and spoke his opinion, "I don't believe Chrno has changed sides. I believe it is Shader the Sinner who has done so. I lived with the Sinners for four years and I spend almost as much time with Shader as I did with Aion. She did not like the idea of Aion's plans and didn't support them fully but could not leave the group either because the other Sinners were her friends and family."

Azmaria stepped forward by now and agreed with Joshua, "Yes, I believe Shader is the one to change sides as well. Besides… Aion's plan has already been fulfilled… Even though he should be alive there would not be anything for him to do."

Remington and Kate both looked at Azmaria and Joshua with raised eyebrows. Rosette watched them without saying anything; Joshua and Azmaria hadn't talked to her about these matters…

Joshua sighed, "Aion didn't care about the world and the people living in it… The only thing he had in mind was to destroy Pandamonium and the Society of Pandamonium… Pandamonium is gone now."

Remington's eyes narrowed and he sucked in a deep breath. However, he was yet again interrupted before he could speak.

This time it was by the Elder, who so far had only listened to the whole conversation, "Remington… You have to let go off your past. You still hold a grudge towards Chrno because of what happened in the past. Let it go, my friend." The Elder did not say more but Remington knew the deeper meaning of the Elder's words. It was leading to much farther back in the past.

Silence fell in the room.

Sister Kate sighed. As the conversation didn't seem to get further for now, she decided to speak "You are all dismissed."

* * *

"So, what did you whisper to Rosette?"

"Huh?" Chrno had been looking out the window but now turn his head to look at Shader.

Shader chuckled slightly, "What did you whisper to Rosette?" She knew her friend had been lost in thoughts.

Chrno gave a weak smile, "Where to meet me later." He sighed softly, "I must say… Father Remington's reaction towards me surprised me rather much… I didn't want to take the chance and stay but knew I couldn't take Rosette with me either because then the Magdalene Order would have followed us for sure."

Shader smiled weakly, "It'll be alright. I'm sure he's just surprised. You don't look like the little cute child either, so they would have to get used to you being an adult." Her smile then brightened, "But look at the positive side! Rosette was surely happy to see you."

"…" Chrno smiled, "you're right. Azmaria and Joshua were too… to see both of us. It means a lot they're positive towards us."

"It'll be fine in the end." Shader grinned, "When are you to meet again?"

"By midnight."

Shader nodded in reply and left Chrno to be a little for himself for now. She walked to the kitchen to make some lunch for them; despite her not really wanting to cook.

Chrno watched Shader leave before he sighed and sat in the windowsill to look out the window again. His mind began to drift around. Mostly he thought about Rosette, and about last time he had seen her. Last time he had seen her was four years ago at the battle of Pandamonium. Their contract had been broken but Rosette had not gained any of her life time back. A sad expression came onto his face as he thought about how short time she had left. A sadder expression came onto his face when he thought about how he was to lose her; the lost all the people he cared about. Mary Magdalene… His brother… and then it was just a matter of time before he lost Rosette. Now he could only be with her as long as she was still there.

* * *

**MT:** Second chapter of the rewritten version of It's Not Over :3 Not much to tell here… One of the major changes from here, is like the fact Fiore and Satella will not appear in this version of the story _ The reason for this is the fact they were only background characters in the last version, which just filled and gave a lot more characters (which I'm no good at keeping an eye on) and they did not have an actual role either.


End file.
